ANEWSTORY
by JJ CJ
Summary: The war is four years over, but the repercussions are still being felt. Harry Potter has dissapeared and only Four poeple know how to find him. But Magic's changed. Things are different. And a strange new enemy stalks the streets. Be Wary, Traveler, What


**A NEW STORY**   
A Harry Potter AW Fanfic

AUTHOUR'S NOTES --   
I decided to start a new one, not sure what's going to come of this one, but oh well. T o those who will berate me on my spelling, I'm working in notpad and try to find all my spelling mistakes and correct them, but sometimes I'm just lazy. give me a pen and paper and you would not get these mistakes. It's beacause I'm typing. Anywee, on with the Fic. Oh yes, and there will most likley be slash. And AW means After War, in my own little world. 

::....................:: 

Harry walked the streets trying to figure out exactly where he was. It was another one of those insane dreams he had been having for years now. They usualy went something like this: 

_Harry finds himself ina strange city. He wanders around, seeing people he knows and places he's been, and just before he wakes up someone tells him the name of this place._

This time however, it was different. There were no people, no places he knew. Just buildings, upon buildings, and shadowy faces in the windows. 

Usualy, after one of his dreams, he would go to where ever the voice told him his dream was set. And every time he went somewhere new, he gained a new piece of himself. The little bits and pieces were begining to add up now. For example, he now knew that he had been born in England, which should have been an obvious one, given his accent, but he had never nioticed it before. He also knew that he wasn't alone, and for the past little while, his dreams had been sending him towards others like himself. He assumed that finding these others would help him piece together all of the little things he hadn't quite fit into the puzzle of his mind. 

But this dream was different. No people, no places, just buildings, buildings, buildings. And those shadowy faces that mocked him from their safe buildings. Suddenly, there was a person in front of him. About his age, whatever that was, and this person looked to be about twenty, so, Harry thought, it was safe to assume that he himself was about twenty. This man had blonde hair and, though he couldn't acctualy see them, Hary had a feeling - no, a _knowledge_ - that his eyes were grey. The blonde man stood infront of him, and looked at Harry. Suddenly a smile blomed on his face, where previously there was no emotion. 

"H--Harry? I can't beleive it. She was right! Oh, Harry, I finally found you! You're the last one that needed to be found!" 

Suddenly a name sprang foreward from Harry misted memories. "Draco?" 

The newly remembered 'Draco' smiled. "Yes, Harry! We've been looking for you for years. Have you been getting the dreams?" 

"I..yes, I have! So you're the one who's been leaving the clues?" 

"Well, not until recently...." Suddenly his image began to waver. "Oh, shit. Well, it looks like I've got to go now. I'll see you soon, Harry. And remember, London, England." 

And he was gone. 

::....................:: 

Draco sat up from his bed, a silly grin on his face. Jumping out of bed, he grabed a pair of clean jeans, and, not bothering with a shirt, ran downstairs into the kitchen where he knew everyone would be. Skidding to a halt out side the door, he pushed his hair out of his eyes and walked in. 

All eyes turned to him. He grinned. 

One frizzy haired young woman spoke first. "What are you so happy about?" 

Draco smiled even wider. "He knows that his dreams are hints, he knows that there are others like him and he remembered me! Herm, he _remembered_!!" 

Hermione's face light up with that. "He did?! Oh wow! This is great! You told him London, right?" 

As Draco nodded, Ron broke in, "So who's gonna go meet him? All we know is that he remembers Drac' but that might just be 'cause you two were really close. He might not remember the rest of us." 

Draco's smile died not a bit. "I think he'll remember once he sees you. He's pieced together alot of things, I think, and being 'home' might just trigger the rest of it." 

A man in the corner spoke up. "But you still can't go alone. One Mind isn't enough to keep the baddies at bay." 

Draco looked over at Sirius. The oldest of their little group, he was Harry's adoptive father, before....well, before. He often spoke in cryptic riddles, as he had been quite near the center, and considering what had happened to Harry....well, no one was about to make comment. Besides, sometimes his cryptic comments made perfect sense. "That is true. But One Mind and one Soul might." 

"We don't know if HArry knows about that yet, though. We can't rely on it." 

Draco sighed. "This is true. But...Ron's still recovering from that blast the last time, and Hermione hasn't got the power to keep them at bay." 

"But what about a pet dog?" 

Draco looked at Sirius and grinned. "Well, Snuffles hasn't been out in a while, and I'm sure he'd like to see Harry again. Besides, The Baddies are afraid of Snuffles aren't they?" 

Everyone grinned. 

::....................:: 

Harry blinke dhis eyes a few times as he woke up. London. He was going to London. And that meant more like him. He knew it. MAybe not exactly, but like. and if Draco was there.....He couldn't be quite sure, but he felt as if he knew that he and Draco had been 'Together', as the idiom goes. If they had been....well, that would be a good thing. Draco had filled up that hole in his mind or heart...or maybe both? His soul....yes. Draco had filled up the hole in his Soul for the time they had been together, in that dream world of London. But no-one he knew....maybe that was a good thing? Letting go of what he once thought was true, to find the truth? Maybe..... 

Finally, after deciding to leave that day, Harry got up and dressed himself, putting all his other belongings in the gym bag he had carried with himself everywhere as long as he could remember. At an unbidden thought, he put a necklace, which he had long kept hidden in a box, around his neck. 

He walked out of his temporary apartment dwelling and into the smoggy sunlight of the city. finding himself a hidden corner, he did what he did every time he needed to go somewhere. He thought. He thought about what he could remember of London, and of any memories he had there. 

He kept his eyes closed as soon as he felt the sensation af moving without moving, and, when the sensation stopped, he opened them. He was standing in front of a train station that was mostly deserted save for two people. Well one person and a dog. And he knew who they were. He smiled. "Draco! Snuffles!" He cried, rushing foreward to hug first the human and then the dog. 

"How did you know I'd turn up here?" 

"A lot of your strongest memories are here. Like when you first went off to school and when you first met Hermione and Ron." 

At these names, two images rushed forth in his mind. The first was of a young woman with frizzy brown hair, while the second was of a young man with flaming red hair and freckles. 

"so, I'm.....home?" 

Draco smiled lovingly at the young man who seemed to have not aged since he had dissapeared four years ago. Draco knew he hadn;t aged much either, as well as Hermione and Ron. Ever since that last...whatever it was, things had been different. Everyone knew Harry was at the center of it, but they couldn't tell how. Most of thier world wanted him to come bck just to set things right, but the small group of four individuals who had been closest to Harry throughout his life jsut wanted their Boyfriend/Brother/Son back. 

"Yeah, almost. Wait till you see Hermione and Ron though! They'll be so happy to see you again!" 

They talked as they walked through the streets of London, HArry remembering things and asking Draco about them. Soon they came to the Subway, and decided on tiaking it instead of walking all the way to wherever they were going. Draco had yet to tell Harry where they were going, so the black haired one just followed. Soon they lapsed into comfortable silence, each dwelling on their own thoughts. Suddenly a question sprang unbidden to Harry's lips. "Draco....Did you love me?" 

Draco looked up from his musings, surprised at this question. "I -- I did. Still do, acctually. Does this mean...?" 

"When I saw you in the dream-London, you seamed like you belonged with me. I felt like....I knew you, better than anyone else, Like we were close. And the more I thought about it, the more obvious it was...Were we...together? I mean....Are we?" 

"Well, we were, and that was helf the reason I was there....and...well....I still love you as much as I did back then, and always will. D'you still love me?" 

As they stepped off the Underground, Harry thought. About a block after they got off the subway, Draco stopped. Harry seemed to come to a decision in that moment. "Yes." 

"wha--?" 

"I still love you." 

Draco smiled. "Well, Then there's no reason we can't still be together, yeah?" 

Harry grinned. "Yeah. Now, let's meet Herm and Ron before Hermy decides to come get us." 

::....................:: 

Hermione gasped as Hary walked through the door. After a quick hug and a peck on the cheek, she was fussing all over him. "Harry, you're as thin as a rake! What have you been eating?" 

"Well..." 

"And your clothes! Horrible condition! WE'll have to go shopping tomorrow!" 

"Uhm..." 

"NOw, get into the living room, and I'll amke soem food. Ron'll be with you ina moment." 

"Okay...." 

As soon as Harry and Draco were settled in the living room, Ron appeared. "HArry!" He cried, rushing over to give his old mate a hug. "I see Herm's already decided to take care of you, so I won't bother you about that, but how've you been mate? It's been forever!" 

"Yeah, it has, hasn't it.... What happened to you guys?" 

"Well, after you duked it out with Voldy to the end, there was a blast of something and everyone within distance, namely us, was laid flat. When we all woke up, you were gone, Voldy was a pile of ashes and we......well, we were different. MAgic's changed since that last battle. New magics are each sort of specific to one kind of thing...like, some can read minds others can move things, y'know....And those of us that were close to the blast...our Magics changed as well. Draco can use dreams to speak to people as well as read minds. Sirius can still change into a dog, but also several other things, like a racoon, and a shadow. Hermione can heal things as well as do some minor offensive stuff and me, well, I can blast things. NOt nearly as useful as the rest, but with the Baddies out and about you can never eb too careful. Did your magic change, Harry?" 

"I...I don't know....I'm just remebering all about school and Hogwarts and magic and everything else. I can move myself....like teleporting....I can see things that no one else can see......but really....that's it....well, and I can feel things... I think I could make other people feel things......But...I don't know. All I know is that I know you guys. you're my family....I'm glad to be back..." 

::....................:: 

Well....that's the first chapter. I hope you all like it. Anywee, I don't know where thins thing came from. It's kinda morbid isn't it? 


End file.
